


Consent

by Spacii



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP, Porn, Roleplay, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacii/pseuds/Spacii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need a rock to break apart on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consent

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't a particular point to this other than I wanted to try my hand at writing Daddy-kink. It quickly kind of took on a mind of it's own and so any deeper meaning is thoroughly camouflaged by all the smut.

“There we go. That’s my boy.” Merlin murmured into his hair. Arthur only whined a bit in response, hands clenching at the headboard as his wet cock was squeezed and pumped by long, slender fingers. Sitting up further and adjusting Arthur’s position on his lap Merlin snaked an arm up his back and into his hair, roughly pulling his head backward to reveal a long golden stretch of muscled throat.

“My good boy. Is this how you want it? Going to give it to me? Fuck up into my hand with your fat little cock?” Merlin adjusted his grip and began working him over in earnest, fast and hard til Arthur’s face was red and his mouth lax with pleasure, worked him until his cries grew long and loud in Merlin’s ear.

“Does it hurt baby? Don’t worry, Daddy will take care of you Arthur. Let me make it better.” Merlin crooned, somewhat embarrassed but unbelievably turned on by how much Arthur obviously wanted this, the way he clutched at the wood, thighs tense, and just gagging for it. He looked close and his cock was felt hard enough in Merlin’s hand that it must hurt a bit. It was amazing how much trust he must have in him to break apart so completely like this.

“Oh--!” His voice broke, just a little. “Just look at you. You are doing so well my darling. So well! Just look at you! You make it hard for Daddy to just watch you baby. It’s just so _hard_.” Merlin shuddered, desperate for some relief himself as his cock twitched and pulsed in sympathy. He knew the rules though, and first things first.

His teeth scraped and bit along Arthur’s neck. “Almost there pretty boy? Almost ready? You better be because daddy is. You’ve been a bad boy making me get so rough with you. I’m almost out of patience, might have to get firm with you and fuck that meaty little ass.” Arthur keened high in his throat, a humiliatingly pitched plea, and it wouldn’t take much more now really.

“Would you like that then my darling? Work my way up into that greedy little clench of yours, hold you tight, and thrust up into you til I’m satisfied?” Merlin panted out harshly into his ear, alternately licking and biting at it between his questions.

Arthur whined again and Merlin could feel it when his balls drew up against his dick.

“No daddy. No! Don’t, please don’t do that daddy.” Arthur gasped out, struggling to catch a breath that clearly wasn’t there. Merlin spit down onto the leaking tip of it in his tight grip, pumped and twisted his wrist in short, vicious strokes.

“What was that baby? Say it again. Say it for me.” He rasped, releasing his grip on Arthur's hair to suck and soak two of his fingers.

“P-please, please daddy. D-don’t- Ah! _Don’t_! Oh please, **don’t**!” Arthur was begging and fighting in earnest now, fighting so hard not to give in, but he would soon. He always did. It was why they did this after all. He needed it.

“I’m going to do it Arthur, I’m going to put it in you and fuck you til you can’t breathe.”

“No! Don’t put it in. Don’t fuck me daddy!” He pleaded. Merlin reached down forcing spit shiny fingers up between those thick cheeks and began stroking and working them up and _in_. The bed shook and Merlin trembled watching the pain and pleasure clash on Arthur’s flushed face.

“D-don’t! Don’t f-f-fuck me! Oh! Please!”

He knew he found what he was looking for despite all the thrashing because Arthur’s knees slid against the sheets and his thighs widened almost obscenely on his lap. As soon as he felt the muscle relax against his fingers Merlin pressed in and ruthlessly worked the needy little gland with long, fluttering fingers. Worked it until his wrist ached.

“ _A-a-ah_! AH! Fuck me daddy! **Yes**! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” Arthur shuddered and wailed. Forcing Merlin close as his cock jerked and gushed hotly between them. Choking he fell limply to the side and lay gasping as if he were dying on the ruined sheets.

Merlin sat there panting himself, glassy eyed with the force of his restraint. He was struggling to be patient and wait for permission for more but it was just so hard to do. Thankfully It wasn’t long before Arthur rolled onto his back while scooting up a bit and adjusting the pillows under his head, lazily licking his lips in contentment. A brief touch on the thigh was all the permission Merlin needed before he moved to scramble on top of Arthur and wiggle his way up his chest.

With one hand on the headboard and another guiding his dick he pressed his way between those red, plush lips and carefully settled himself in. Thighs spread wide and tight against those muscled shoulders.

“Oh yes. Yesssss.” Merlin hissed. Stilling, and allowing Arthur’s throat muscles to relax around his length. “Is it ok yet? C-can I?” A sharp slap to the bum answered that question and Merlin groaned as he began thrusting carefully into Arthur's wet mouth.

After a few glorious minutes of considerate torture another slap echoed in the room and Merlin took his cue and began thrusting in earnest. Fucking Arthur’s face down into the pillows while his knees dug into the mattress with the strain of it, and he just had to reach down to stroke that golden hair. Filth fell from his mouth in a helpless babble as the hot, wet sucked him down against a thick strong tongue that thrashed wildly against the underside of his cock.

“Oh yeah, that’s so fucking nice. That’s right baby, swallow daddy down you _filthy, little, **fuck**_! Ah--! **Suck it** for me baby...” Merlin groaned out.

He was more than ready, was trusting Arthur to be able to take it, even when he was choking on the spit and girth of it. Strong hands were clutching and bruising his thighs when he cried out, one hand still gripping the headboard and the other tugging on a fistful of thick blond hair as he shuddered and _pushed_.

Merlin felt the bed shiver and creak when Arthur gripped himself again, planted his feet to thrust up into his sweaty palm. He shook and bucked, looking down at Arthur who was staring back up at him with damp, needy eyes. Merlin saw white and his desperate, throaty cries were abruptly cut off as he bent over and came down Arthur’s throat with a shockingly deep growl that had Arthur spurting violently into his hand.


End file.
